


Good Morning

by missnoona



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band), lee jooheon - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missnoona/pseuds/missnoona
Summary: Jooheon is finally home,
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Reader
Kudos: 32





	Good Morning

It had to be late morning when your eyes finally peeled open, sunlight spilling through the gauzy bedroom curtains, bathing the room in a gold hue. The temperature was perfect, just chilly enough to make you snuggle down into the blankets more. You smiled when you felt a warm body behind you, and slowly your sleepy mind remembered that the reason you were so tired to begin with was that you’d waited up half the night for Jooheon to come home.

He’d been out on tour for months and you’d missed this close contact, his arm firm around your waist, his body perfectly outlining your back, fitting together like puzzle pieces. You’d dreamed about being held again, and he promised not to let you go once he had you in his arms again.

Even in his sleep, he nuzzled into you, arms flexing to pull you closer and you smiled to yourself again, closing your eyes once more.

After a few moments he began to stir, but instead of getting up he only got closer, bringing his head down so that his lips could ghost across the back of your neck. You didn’t know if he did it on purpose, but you shivered all the same.

You knew then it was intentional when he pressed a gentle kiss at the base of your neck, lazily drawing his lips up toward your hair line. He was probably still half-sleep, it wasn’t unlike him to take a long time to come out of his rest, and do things while only half-conscious. He was so soft and warm, though, and you didn’t want to move in case he pulled away from you.

He squeezed you a little tighter, pulling you against his chest, and you felt your heart flutter in yours. His kisses got more intent, and started to move to the crook of your neck.

“Good morning.”

You said it quietly and he only murmured in return. It was apparent neither of you intended to move from this bed anytime soon, and you were grateful for that, especially as now his hands had started to move. They didn’t just hold your waist now, they opened up and his palms were gliding over your torso, up toward your chest, pulling the fabric of your shirt with it. One hand went underneath and came in contact with your bare breasts and you drew in a sharp breath, pressing back into him on instinct. That’s when you could feel that he was hard against your tailbone.

You didn’t say anything; you just waited to see how it would play out. There was something so sensual about his soft movements and his silence, the both of you just _feeling_ the moment. He’d been too tired to do anything when he got home, but he seemed well-rested enough now.

His kisses turned into nibbles, and now he was purposely grinding himself into your back, letting his thumbs graze over your nipples. You pushed your ass back into him and he let out the faintest of sounds, a hot tuft of air against your neck. His hands started to move down, to where you only wore of pair of underwear like always. They massaged your hips, and one dipped forward over your stomach and between your legs. You gasped.

He cupped his hand over you, through the fabric of your panties, and you felt hot against his palm. He pushed himself hard into you from behind and groaned against your skin.

“I missed you.”

He mumbled it, lost in his breath, but it still made you tingle all over. You were aware that you were getting wetter, and he could feel it. He slipped his hand under the band and pressed his fingers over your clit, dragging them back and forth at a torturous pace. You mewled and rocked your hips back into him, aching for him, but loving the slow tease of it.

He dipped his finger lower, into your wetness, pressing against your entrance, and he made a sound against your skin as you coated his digit. Before you could really enjoy it, he pulled his hand away completely and you felt him rummaging behind you. Then, his hand was hooking up under your thigh, pulling your legs apart and the head of his cock at your entrance from behind. It took you off-guard at first, but then you arched your back and gave him all the access he needed. Even now he couldn’t help but tease and take his time, pressing into you, letting you coat the tip, dragging it back and forth over you. You whined and pushed your hips back, and he took that as his queue to sink himself inside you.

“ _Fuck_.”

He breathed the word hot against your spine and it made you shudder, especially as he filled you to the hilt. It had been so long since you’d felt him this deep that you almost weren’t used to it. You burned and stretched around him, gripping the sheets tight. He took hold of your hip and pulled himself out, only to fill you again in an long, agonizing motion. He did this over and over again, taking his time, making every thrust deliberate so you could feel every single inch.

When he’d had his fill of torturing you, he pulled you back against his chest again, burying himself all the way inside and instead, grinding into you, rolling his hips only slightly, fucking you intentionally and _deeply_. 

While one arm held you across your chest, keeping you close to him, the other found it way around you and up to your neck, where he opened his hand around it, and caressed your throat with his thumb. You felt trapped, nowhere to go but to feel him filling you and driving you to the brink of your sanity, sinking his teeth into the back of your neck, and you loved it. You held onto his arms, scratching at the skin, eyes threatening to close as you whined and moaned at the sensation of him hitting you in just the right spot from this angle. You were on the verge of tears, the pleasure almost too much yet somehow still not enough.

“So good.” Jooheon rasped near your ear, sounding like he was coming unraveled, his voice in a near-whimper. “Fuck, you feel _so good_.”

The intensity with which your orgasm was building was almost scary, your entire body starting to tremble at the onslant. You rocked back into him, clawed at his arms, and tried desperately to tell him how good he felt, too, but the words wouldn’t form. Finally, you sucked in a breath and managed to speak.

“Close. Oh, so close.”

He let out a feral growl and slammed himself forward, pressing his forehead into the back of your neck, and holding you so tight you knew he would leave bruises and you didn’t care.

“Come. Oh god come _, please come_.” He begged and drove himself into you. “I need your come, please, let me feel you.”

It started right at your core and rocked your entire body, the pleasure ripping through you until you were wailing and moaning out your release, pressing yourself down hard on his cock and pulsing around him, almost pushing him out from the strength of it.

He couldn’t help himself, feeling the way you gripped his cock and came all over him, he let out a desperate, wanton set of moans as his end came near, not even having to thrust anymore because the way your orgasm throbbed on him was enough. You held onto his him, making sure he could feel every part of your body, and you knew you needed it just as much as he did.

“Come inside me, mark me, fill me up.”

Your panted words were the last straw and he did just that, shuddering hard against your back and sobbing into you. Even after he was spent, he twitched every now and then, his cock letting out a pulse or two as he softened inside you. You both tried to breathe normally, release your tangle of limbs, feeling your joints ache. He slipped out of you as you turned around and took his face in your hands so you could kiss him all over; his cheeks, his forehead, his jaw, and finally his lips.

He nuzzled your faced and laughed against your skin.

“Good morning.”


End file.
